Round Abouts
by Danica Kai
Summary: I'm no good at summarys but here look at this... HunterDanica then HunterCam then HunterDanicaCam. Hmmm? What do you think? There's gonna be some slash. It'll be rated R later on.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Later on in this story there will be some slash between Cam and Hunter. For those who do not know what slash is, it is interaction between to male.In other words Homosexual interaction. And then eventually a surprise. : D Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers! Some guy in New Zealand  
does.*grumbles and mutters about it*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The memories still haunt him.Even in his sleep.  
  
~*~ "Dad.?" A sandy blonde boy asked timidly as he entered a dark room. He tried to pierce the darkness with his gray eyes but couldn't; it was just too dark for him.  
  
"D-dad?" The boy shook and stammered as he groped for the light switch along the wall. The lights came on before he had even reached the light switch.  
  
"Hunter.you've been a bad boy!" The older man raised his arm, bringing it down and slapping the young boy to the ground.  
  
Hunter clutched the side of his face that he had been struck. He tried to stand up and retrieve his fallen teddy bear but was struck down again by his biological father. The smell of alcohol drifted in the air.  
  
"Nobody's going to love you now. Nobody is going to want to take you in!" His father hissed. The older man kicked Hunter and then reached over, grasping the bear. "You're not worth my time." He threw the bear at the boy curled in a ball shape.  
  
Hunter laid there, a bruise now making its mark under his eye and a slow but steady stream of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth already crusting on his chin in the cool air. ~*~  
  
"Hunter!" Someone shouted, though he could barely hear it. "Hunter!" Hunter was shaken, awakening with a start. Sweat beads rolled down from his brow and he was cold, even though the window was close and it was quite warm outside.  
  
"Hunter, are you alright, bro?" It was Blake that had awakened him and he groaned inwardly. He would have been glad if it had been some one else like Sensei or Tori, but no, it had to be Blake. His younger brother, the one he wanted to be strong for.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine, just a nightmare." Hunter replied, with what he hoped was a calm voice.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Just that Lothor had gotten rid of motorcross and then conquered the world." Hunter lied. He hated lying to his brother. He hated lying to anyone, actually.  
  
"Yeah. That'll do that to a man." Blake laughed, now making his way over to his respective bed. Before he had gotten in, he shot a sideways glance at his brother, just to make sure. Hunter had laid down now, slowly drifting to sleep, or at least trying to. Turning out the lights, he whispered in the dark, "Night, bro."  
  
~*~  
  
Hunter awoke early, earlier than anyone else did, that is. Everyone was probably still asleep if not stalling the day in the warmth of his or her bed. Nodding to himself, he set off to the training room, feeling a need to exercise some of the antsy-ness that he had acquired last night because of his nightmares.  
  
After a good hour or two of practicing and training, Hunter went to check up on his brother, Blake. Walking into the darkened room he saw that Blake was getting their riding gear together. He heard movement in the closet and went over to investigate.  
  
"Hey, bro." Hunter greeted him with a confused expression. "What're you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting our riding gear together." Blake answered, "I thought that much would be obvious." He continued to rummage through some more stuff, finally finding what he had been looking for. "Aha! Found it." Blake threw the glove on his bed and turned to Hunter. "C'mon bro! Suit up! No brooding today."  
  
"Alright. But tomorrow, I get to brood over anything I want." Hunter said pulling off his shirt and pulling on his Case, the motorcross co. he seemed to favor, shirt and then moving on to other articles of clothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Click-Click. Kneeling by the track's third jump Rayven took pictures of the rider in yellow and red. Her deep violet hair moved along with the gentle breeze that seemed to come in from Blue Bay Harbor's beach. 'Now all I need is three more pictures and were off to the beach for more pictures.'  
  
"That was awesome!" Rayven shouted to her friend enthusiastically, giving her a thumb up. She took the last snapshots and ran to the end of the track where she would meet her friend.  
  
Leaning to the right, she passed a rider in yellow and smirked as he tried to catch up. 'Third jump already.damn were almost done here.' She mused going off the third jump and to the fourth jump. Two more riders to pass and one more jump to go and then she would have to go to the beach and surf with Arielle. A navy colored rider fell behind her and she now only had one more rider away. 'I'll get you on the turn.' She rode up to his side and noticed he rode a 250, grinning she decided she would test out his skills. They looked at each other and then straight-ahead at the turn that was in front of them. Taking the inside she passed him and went straight to the finish line.  
  
"Danica! Over here!" Rayven shouted for her motioning her to go over there. Danica nodded and pushed her bike over to Rayven. Taking off her helmet, she grinned. "Why are you smiling?" Rayven asked knowing what might happen.  
  
"No reason. Just remembering when you tried this." She motioned with her hand.  
  
"Yeah, well, just to let you know you were getting some crazy time out there." She remembered the painful memory and was glad she stuck with skating, blades and board.  
  
"So, when are you gonna start again?" Danica asked, curious of when she would start again.  
  
"Well, Miss-Extreme-Sports," She playfully bantered. "We got some awesome pictures and you passed about 10 riders out there who were all trying to catch up with you. I think I'll start-" Rayven stopped short when she saw two of the riders Danica had passed walking up to them. "Tomorrow." She finished.  
  
"Huh?" Danica turned to see why her friend was looking past her instead of at her. The crimson and navy riders were coming over. She sighed and shook her head as she turned briefly to her friend and gave a knowing grin. "No freakin comment, Rayven, NFC." Turning back to the two approaching persons, she placed her helmet on the handle of her bike.  
  
"Hey," The Navy rider greeted them as the crimson rider followed suit. "We just wanted to come over and give you props on your time." He congratulated.  
  
~*~  
  
The wind blew his dirty blonde hair across his gray eyes. He followed his brother, who was leading him to congratulate some rider that had passed both of them on the track. 'The rider is a girl?' He mused, nodding his head as a greeting.  
  
'Well she is kind of pretty. What am I saying?!?!' he thought. Hunter decided he would get to know her better later, maybe even after his brother leaves. He turned his attention back to his brother, the girl and her friend. Immediately, he could tell his brother had a thing for the girl with violet hair.  
  
"What are your names?" Blake had asked.  
  
"Danica and my friend, Rayven." Danica introduced the both. "You?"  
  
"Blake and my brother, Hunter."  
  
"Brother?" Rayven asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Adopted" Hunter had offered. They seem to have accepted that and left it at that.  
  
"What's the camera for?" Blake inquired as he motioned to the camera, which hung loosely around Rayven's neck.  
  
"What?" Rayven looked confused for some seconds. "Oh! I was taking some pictures of Danica for a magazine," she bit her lip as she hopefully asked. "Mind if I take some of you?"  
  
"Oh no. C'mon my bike is this way." Blake led Rayven towards his bike.  
  
Tossing a glance over his shoulder he saw his brother posing next to his bike. Hunter muttered, "Show off." Hunter looked back up at Danica who had busied herself with putting her bike into the back of a truck. "Need any help with that?" Hunter asked, knowing she had everything under control.  
  
"Not really, but you can if you want to help, go ahead."  
  
Hunter walked up the ramp and settled next to Danica. Grabbing a hook, he secured it into the securing device as he threw the other end across the seat. Securing the other side, he stood up and walked down the ramp and out of the truck.  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"The beach. We're going to get some shots on me ad Arielle surfing." Danica had turned away from her friend and Blake and was now facing him. He nodded and remembered that he was going to be there too, later in the day. On the occasion that Tori wanted to spend the day there with the team, including Cam.  
  
"Hey, maybe I'll see you there. My friend wants to have a day at the beach with the team." He told her, giving her a smile that he would only give on a special occasion. He had no idea what had possessed him to do that, but with her, he liked it.  
  
"Here they come." Hunter added with a rueful smile to Danica and a knowing smirk to his brother, Blake. She actually giggled, and he couldn't help but chuckle himself.  
  
"You do know that if he doesn't stop showing off, he is going to trip up." Hunter watched his brother making his way up the slope. Blake jumped up on the last few feet off the hill, landing in front of Hunter and Danica. Rayven took her time up the hill, grinning as she went to Danica's side. Turning toward her friend, Danica saw that she was very much in love with new boy. Shaking her head she watched as Hunter was nudged by his younger brother.  
  
"Well, we have to go to the beach now, bye Blake." Rayven said their next destination to him as a hint to go. "Bye Hunter."  
  
"C'ya guys." Danica added causally  
  
Hunter watched their retreating forms enter the truck and start it. Danica was in the driver's seat and she glanced back at him quickly with a smile. Hunter looked up and caught her smile. Giving a little and quick wave; so that no one would see it, he smiled a small smile. Blake, on the other hand, seemed to have caught this and turned toward his brother to see what this was all about.  
  
"What was that about?" He inquired.  
  
"What was what?" Hunter asked with an innocent expression. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh! Don't think I didn't see that! You so like her! Actually, I think you have a crush one her!" Blake accused.  
  
Hunter just rolled his eyes and headed for their trailer that Kelly always seemed to bring when he, Dustin and Blake went riding. His bike was already loaded in the back and so was Blake's and that surprised him. He didn't remember loading his bike into the trailer, and he wondered if Kelly had done it for them. Beep-beep. His communicator went off.  
  
Blake walked over to his brother, looking at him with a serious expression he didn't have a moment ago.  
  
"Go for Hunter." Hunter answered. He grinned as a familiar voice answered the call.  
  
"Where are you guys!?!?" Tori mockingly yelled at them, though you could hear a smile in her voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Danica turned around and gave Hunter a small smile before quickly turning around to pull away from the track.  
  
"You like him." Rayven had finally stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like him. And don't pretend, because it is possible for the leader of one of the most, I mean, the best of all ranger teams to actually fall in love." A silence hung in the air when Rayven had finished the statement. Turing to her friend, Rayven saw that she was in deep thought. "I know what you're thinking.You're thinking that it's too bad that they can never find out who we are."  
  
A/N: Um.can you review and tell me what you think. Don't kill me though! It's my first PRNS fic! Ciao. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hey, sorry for the no update for a long time. I was really busy with stuff and now that I have free time I can write. SO I will have a new chapter up by the end of the week. Hopefully, if not then Saturday.  
  
Sorry and here I go writing the next chapter! -Danica Kai 


	3. Chapter 2

KEY

' ' =Thoughts

" "=Talking

CHAPTER 2

The waves were huge but when they came to the shore, they rolled gently only to be pulled back into the ocean. The breeze from earlier in the day blew gently still.

"C'mon already! The surf is waiting for us!" A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes waved to the two girls who were getting out of the black truck. She noticed that they had changed from Motor attire to board shorts and tank tops, she grinned and waited patiently for them.

Danica shot a mock glare at Arielle, the short Asian girl had a way of getting what she wanted some times. 'She's lucky that I'm eager to get into the water as well!' Once she was sure that Rayven had her camera and it was loaded, she grabbed her surf board and jogged over to Arielle.

"Alright. I'm ready, you?"

"Duh!" Arielle grabbed Danica's hand, dragging her to the water. Raven shook her head, knowing that Arielle was going to surprise Danica, she didn't know how but she would somehow.

"Okay then, get into the water so we can start." Raven hurried them into the water and waited for them to paddle out.

~*~

"So what took you so long?" Tori asked, the ninja rangers' resident water ninja.. The blonde turned toward the two thunders, smiling at them. She had let Cam drive the van and placed herself on the passenger side.

"We were at the track, Tor." Blake told her, getting a dreamy sort of look with a goofy grin. Tori grinned, knowing that it could only mean one thing…He met a girl.

Hunter had turned away from the window he had been peering out of, to look at his brother. Shaking his head, he brought up his hand and whacked Blake over the head fondly.

Cam had pulled up to the parking lot at the beach. Two young men came running up to the car, grinning and shouting for them to get out of the vehicle.

"Come on, man! Let's go!" Dustin opened the door to Cam's side and pulled him out of the van as Shane worked on Tori. Dustin was going to get Blake out of the car but was disappointed to see that he and Hunter were already out and making their way to the shore.

"What're you waiting for?!" Hunter shouted, he and Blake ahead of the enthusiastic yellow and red rangers, as well as the blue and green rangers. The thunders waved them over to join them in the sand.

"Okay…that was quick and weird…" Tori shook her head. She grabbed the sleeve of Dustin's shirt and dragged him over to the Navy and Crimson thunders earning an indignant yell from the guy clad in yellow.

Shane and Cam looked at one another and shrugged. Reaching inside, Cam grabbed a laptop and was about to take it out when Shane stopped him.

"Dude, you do not take a laptop to the beach." Shane stated.

"And why not?" came Cam's reply. He looked to the red wind ranger and waited for an answer.

"Because we aren't here to work or train." Shane grabbed the laptop but Cam wouldn't let go. He tugged on it but the Samurai still would not relinquish it. "Fine."

Satisfied that Shane had given up he proceeded to take Tori's surf board and carry it down to the shore.

~*~

"Hey, Tori…You're my best friend right?" Blake asked, he felt a little uncomfortable asked Tori this question. Blake and Tori had dated for a while but they figured that it wasn't going to work out and thought it would be better if they had just stayed as best friends.

"Yeah…" Tori answered. She casted a glance in his direction, wondering what had provoked this odd question.

"I…there's something wrong with Hunter!"

****

A/N: Okay…yeah, I thought I would end it here, considering that I said I would put this up at the end of the last week…apparently God had different plans for me…Nest Chapter by next Monday.


	4. Chapter 3

KEY

' ' =Thoughts

" "=Talking

CHAPTER 3

Blake chanced a glance towards the water where Hunter and Dustin had teamed up to push Shane into the water.

"What do you mean?" Tori laid down her board, fins up, and sat down. Blake took a seat next to her and continued to look out at the ocean. He contemplated on how to tell Tori his concern, and how much he should say out in the open. Glancing behind him, he saw Cam working on his computer. Blake looked back to the girl next to him.

"Oh don't worry 'bout Cam. He won't say anything to anybody. Plus, I think he's to into the computer to even hear you!" She said the last part louder as to catch Cameron's attention. 

"Hey! I heard that…"he mumbled, not bothering to look up from his computer. Tori smiled as she turned her attention to Blake once again.

"See…" Tori took his hand and gave his fingers a squeeze of reassurance. Blake nodded, he had already known that Cam was one he could trust but he felt uncomfortable about everything and everyone at the moment. Hunter's very important to him and he didn't want some one to go and tell him that Blake had said some things that might not even be true.

Blake took a deep breath and prepared himself about what he was about to say. "Well, I began to worry about it last night…."

~*~

Hunter's shirt clung to him like a second skin now. After he and Dustin had dumped Shane into the water, the Air Ninja decided that a strong wind would do both the Thunder and Earth Ninjas justice. 

"Aw man! That was so not cool!" Dustin grinned through his complaint. He knew that he could send a small earthquake in Shane's direction to make him fall into the water as payback but thought against it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's see if Tori wants to teach us how to surf!" Hunter shouted, he grinned at Dustin knowing to well that Shane was going to take the bait. Dustin nodded to Hunter as Shane raced forward.

"Alright! Race you--!" Shane fell face first into the salty seawater as Hunter and Dustin stuck out their feet and tripped the unaware red ranger. Hunter and Dustin busted out into laughter and ran towards shore, with Shane in full tow behind them. "I'll get you for that!"

Dustin and Hunter had parted ways, Dustin taking off in the direction of the van and Hunter to the others. 

Blake looked around, quickly shutting up from what he was saying to Tori. Looking at his brother, he watched as Hunter took of his shirt and rolled it into a ball. Blake then looked to Shane, "Uh…Tor? Think we should move?"

"Oh yeah…" Tori and Blake scrambled out of the way of the Red and Crimson rangers' way. Cam, on the other hand, stayed rooted in the spot where he sat. Hunter casted an amused yet confused look to Shane, who in turn just shrugged and lunged for Hunter. Hunter dodged and called a quits. He didn't want Shane to end up hurting himself, but Shane had different plans.

"No way, bro! First you push me into the water, then you trip me. Now you want to call a quits? No way!" Shane lunged again, this time catching Hunter by surprise and knocking him to the ground. "One down…one to go." Shane got up quickly and ran off in the direction of Dustin's hiding place.

"Bet he took you by surprise." Came a reply that stunned Hunter even more. He looked back to see Cameron Watanabe looking at him over the top of his glasses. Cam peered at him still after a few minutes of silence, slowly taking in Hunter's shocked features. 

Hunter looked around, no Tori or Blake? Where did they go? Pulling out his 'everything's-cool-tough-guy-' act, he regarded Cam through gray eyes. "Actually, yeah, he did."

Surprised, Cam was, he didn't expect to have Hunter admit it to him. Out of all the time he knew Hunter, Hunter had never ceased to surprise him. As far as he knew, he and Hunter were completely different. Total opposites.

"Hunter!" 

Hunter's head whipped around and from his reclining position he saw Blake waving him over and then pointing to some girl a little ways down the beach. 

"Better go see what he's pointing at." Cam said, though he was concentrating on his computer. Hunter nodded mutely, getting up to go over to see what Blake wanted.

"Yo bro! Look there! It's that one girl, Rayven." Blake was pointing to a young lady about a little ways away from him. Purple hair waving in the gentle breeze and the camera she had at the track earlier. "Wanna go over to her?" Blake looked at his older brother.

Hunter looked back to see Blake giving him puppy eyes. The only thing that could make him agree to the worst and unimaginable things in life. "Fine…" he sighed in defeat. Blake looked like he was about to burst with joy and Hunter couldn't help but give him a fond smile. "But, where's Tori?"

Blake pointed in the direction where the van was. There, Hunter saw Tori chasing after Shane and Dustin yelling at them to knock it off.

"C'mon bro," Blake began to whine, in a childish way, mind you. He grabbed Hunter's arm, considering he had no shirt on anymore, and dragged him to the girl.

~*~

'Wow…this is taking longer than I thought it would…' Rayven thought to herself. She wasn't bored with what she was taking picture of, but she was getting hungry. "C'mon, Danica…you can pull it off." She didn't notice the footprints in the sand, or the scuffing of bare feet in the shore's soft sand.

"Pull what off?" a familiar voice filled the silence in which she was in. Slightly startled, she looked up to see a familiar dark brown haired boy standing next to her, along with a sandy blonde and gray eyed young man. She stood slowly to greet them, "Hey Blake! Hi Hunter." She added more calmly than her greeting to Blake.

"Hey." They said in unison.

Looking back out to the water, she groaned.

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked, taking a look out on the water. He didn't see anything wrong.

"I just missed it…" Rayven said, her tone hushed but loud enough for them to hear her. She glanced back at her camera and brushed away her violet hair from her face.

"Um…missed what?" Blake added, not knowing what she was concerned about. All he saw out on the waves were two surfers. One clad in a yellow tank top and red board shorts and the other in blue tank top and blue board shorts.

"Danica…and Arielle were doing this on really hard tricked out move and I forgot to snap a shot of it. This really sucks…Danica's been practicing that for months now…"

****

TBC: I think this is longer than the last one. My friend told me to hurry up and get on with the Hunter/Cam smut…I'M WORKING ON IT!!!!! Geez, Spring break is only for one more week. =_=;;; Anyways…gonna leave it at that…I'm inspired! I'm gonna work on the fourth one now and on this new one…a Teen Titans one.


End file.
